Lewis Carroll Biography
'Before Lewis Carroll there was Charles Dodgson' Frances Jane Lutwidge married her first cousin and become the wife of Reverend Charles Dodgson. She gave to birth to her first son on January 27, 1832 in Daresbury, Cheshire. He was given the name Charles Lutwidge Dodgson by being named after his father. Since the Dodgson family didn’t have many friends, Charles took on the duty of being the entertainment for the family. By creating games and stories, the family stayed amused. As Charles became older he attended Richmond school in Yorkshire, for one year, from 1844-1845. After his one year at Richmond he spent four years at Rugby school from 1846-1850. During this time Charles caught an illness which made him deaf in one year. He spent one further year being tutored by his father, meanwhile enrolling at Christ Church, Oxford on May 23, 1850. Later being excepted, he moved into residence as an undergraduate at Oxford on January 24, 1851. He exceeded in mathematics and was nominated for a scholarship at the school. Achieving head in his class, with a first in the mathematical finals under his belt he continued into getting a bachelors of arts that same year. He had a big impact at Oxford acquiring the position of Head of the House and keeping a hold of his scholarship till he died. Lewis Carroll was born Since Charles had a stutter, he did not enjoy talking allowed and preferred to have younger friends. He found it a relief to talk to children and a few different friends, but the Liddell’s children; Alice, Lorina, and Edith, were his favorite. One day Charles and his friend Robinson Duckworth rowed the children through the Thames River to a picnic area. This is where the story of Alice in Wonderland '''began. He told the children this story and Alice Liddell bagged for him to write it down. After finishing writing the story, he gave it to Alice not expecting to do anything further. While Henry Kingsley was visiting the Liddell family, he came across the story and convinced Mrs. Liddell to speak with Charles about publishing this work. As you can realize, the book was published in 1866 under the name ''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland''. 'After the books great success he continued writing the sequels, 'Through the Looking Glass', and 'What Alice Found There'. The books weren’t published under his real name; he used the name Lewis Carroll. This name was used for all of his later works as author and poet. He continued writing poetry like; ''The Jabberwocky, Bessie’s Song to her Doll, The Walrus and the Carpenter, The White Rabbits Verses, ''EST''. ''His poems became very famous and a hit around the country, unlike his photography. Many adored his photography, he wasn’t the most famous photography, but he had the luxury of being able to photograph actress Ellen Terry and Lord Tennyson. After some success in photographing children and adults he discarded this hobby in 1880, feeling it wasn’t time well spent. Charles Dodgson, or famously known as Lewis Carroll, later died of bronchitis, on January 14th, 1898 at age 65. He was buried Mount Cemetery, in Guildford close to the home where he had the pleasure of growing up.